1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device mounting appliance for removably fixing a portable device to an automobile or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional device mounting appliance will now be explained with reference to FIGS. 1 to 4. FIGS. 1 to 3 are a plan view, a front view and a side view, respectively, of the appliance, and FIG. 4 is a sectional view taken on line IV--IV of FIG. 1. In these figures, the reference numeral 1 denotes a portable device. The portable device 1 has a mounting surface 1a on which four legs 2 are formed. These legs 2 function as device protecting legs when the device is placed on a table or the like. The numeral 3 denotes a mounting appliance for fixing the device 1 to an automobile or the like. The appliance 3 has four raised pieces 3a. A rubber seat 4 is fitted on each raised piece 3a, and the rubber seats 4 are located in positions next to the legs 2. Numeral 5 denotes a hook formed at one end of the device 1, the hook 5 being fitted on one end 3b of the mounting appliance 3. Numeral 6 denotes a fixing bolt rotatably fitted in the other end, indicated at 3c, of the mounting appliance 3. The tip end of the fixing bolt 6 projects from the device mounting surface 3d of the mounting appliance 3. Numeral 7 denotes a threaded hole formed in the device 1, with the fixing bolt 6 being threadedly fitted therein. Numeral 8 denotes a mounting piece of the mounting appliance 3 for mounting to an automobile or the like with mounting bolts (not shown).
In operation, the hook 5 of the device 1 is fitted on one end 3b of the mounting appliance 3, then the mounting surface 1a of the device 1 is positioned along a device mounting surface 3d of the mounting appliance 3, and the fixing bolt 6 is threadedly engaged with the threaded hole 7 and tightened. The device 1 can therefore be fixed to the mounting appliance 3 in the illustrated state in which the legs 2 are inserted into the rubber seats 4.
In the above conventional device mounting appliance, the fixing bolt 6 must be turned whenever the device 1 is fixed to or removed from the mounting appliance 3. Besides, if the clamping force of the fixing bolt 6 is weak, it is impossible to prevent the device 1 from wobbling in the longitudinal and transverse directions, and the fixing bolt 6 will be loosened when vibrations are applied thereto.